Mixing feed for cattle is necessary to completely blend raw feed materials for proper nutritional values. A completely blended feed will help cattle obtain the maximum rate of muscle gain per day, reducing days fed to market weight.
Mixing feed requires a combination transport/power unit (tractor/truck) to blend raw feed materials by hydraulics or power take off and transport the blend from raw feed material storage areas to feeding areas for cattle. Material handling equipment (skid loader, tractor loader, pay loader) is also needed to load mixing equipment attached to the transportation equipment.
Present day mixers are too large and expensive for cattle feeding operations managing smaller herd sizes, such as 5 to 50 head of cattle. They also require more than one motorized piece of equipment to complete the mixing and transport process.